


Birds of a Feather

by calamaticsporks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamaticsporks/pseuds/calamaticsporks
Summary: It was Christmas Eve, the candles were lit, they were both happy, the fire was burning, and Akaashi was delighted that everything was perfect.





	Birds of a Feather

Clutching a cup of hot cocoa, Akaashi gazed out at the street blanketed with snow. He’d been away from the coziness of the living room for too long, out trying to find a Christmas gift he was satisfied with. Truth to be told, he had absolutely no idea what he was doing, and time was running out.  
Akaashi sighed and tossed his cup in the trash. He had window shopped for what seemed like hours but came up with nothing. Nothing seemed like a good fit for Bokuto, and Akaashi wouldn't be able to enjoy their first Christmas together if the gift wasn't perfect. Akaashi felt a pang of guilt for being unprepared; Bokuto had probably had his gift planned for weeks.  
Bracing himself against the chilly wind, Akaashi continued down the street. He wasn’t ready to call it quits yet; despair at the thought of the entire trip being for nothing outweighed his desire to go home. Red and green lights twinkled invitingly everywhere he looked, but all it did was remind him that the day was approaching. Akaashi ducked into a random department store, more to escape the cold than from interest.  
Akaashi glanced at the clock on the beige wall as he ventured through the store. It was already six in the afternoon. He was running out of time, with no idea what to do. Then again, he was probably overreacting about the entire thing, but he couldn't help his tendency to want it all to be perfect. Akaashi, giving the store a once-over in ten seconds, was about to turn and leave when something stuffed behind a pile of scarves caught his eye.  
It was a knitted owl hat, complete with owl ears. It was something that Akaashi would never even consider wearing, and it was perfect for Bokuto. Akaashi groaned at the price tag but snatched it off the shelf anyway. At this point, he was willing to spend any amount of money to finish gift shopping. 

-

Towards the end of the year, Bokuto’s apartment always smelled too strongly of peppermint. Akaashi didn’t mind, but every time he saw a swirl of white and red his heart skipped a beat. Unlocking the door, he stepped into the warmth of their shared apartment. Bokuto wasn’t around, giving Akaashi the time to wrap the gift and find a hiding place. Then he noticed that the atmosphere was suspiciously peaceful. It was seven-thirty and Bokuto was nowhere to be found. 

-

Akaashi checked his phone for what seemed like the thousandth time, but there was no news and the minutes continued to tick away. He sighed, hoping Bokuto hadn’t gotten himself into trouble again. Shooting him a quick text and trying not to get too stressed, Akaashi got up off the couch and made his way to the kitchen.  
He was almost done cooking when Bokuto burst through the door. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed. “You made dinner?”  
“Well, yeah. It was getting late and I didn't know where y-”  
Bokuto winced. “I’m really sorry, I know it was my turn today and I would have texted you where I was but my phone died.”  
Akaashi laughed. So he had gotten worried about nothing. After nearly a year of being together, Akaashi thought he would have gotten used to Bokuto’s shenanigans, but it was still proving a challenge.  
“It’s fine.” Akaashi turned back to the stove. Scooping spaghetti into a bowl, he was about to turn and ask Bokuto why he was out so late, but he was already in another room.

Dinner progressed as usual. Bokuto talked and Akaashi commented now and then. It was easy for Akaashi to forget the stress he’d felt at the beginning of the day when he was spending time with Bokuto. It was Christmas Eve, the candles were lit, they were both happy, the fire was burning, and Akaashi was delighted that everything was perfect. The day was coming to an end. Akaashi looked forward to seeing Bokuto’s reaction to his gift the next morning, but Bokuto had other ideas.  
“Akaashi, what did you get me?” Bokuto reappeared in the doorway holding a bowl of ice cream with a cup of hot cocoa.  
Akaashi shot him a look. “Don't eat all of that or you won't be able to go to sleep.”  
Bokuto ignored his warning and took a gulp of hot cocoa. “But-”  
“I’m not telling you what I got. You’re supposed to find out on Christmas, not Christmas Eve.”  
Bokuto took another gulp of hot cocoa. “Can we stay up till twelve then? It’s already ten thirty and I don't really want to go to sleep right now, I’d rather countdown to Christmas and then open my gift.”  
“Wh-” Instinctively, Akaashi was about to say no, but he stopped and thought about it. It did sound like a fun idea, and at the rate that Bokuto was inhaling the sugar in his hands, it would probably be better for them both.  
“Okay. Let's watch a movie then.”  
“Akaashi, you're the best!” Bokuto crowed, running off to find a suitable Christmas movie.  
-  
Akaashi woke up to Bokuto screeching “MERRY CHRISTMAS!” In his ear. Blinking groggily, he looked away from Bokuto’s ecstatic face and into the brightness of the blinking LED clock. Twelve a.m exactly.  
“Merry Christmas,” Akaashi replied. The movie credits were rolling. He felt guilty for falling asleep and leaving Bokuto alone, but Bokuto didn't seem to mind; he was happy as ever.  
Akaashi stretched and got up to retrieve Bokuto’s gift.  
“Open mine first.” Bokuto handed Akaashi a package with reindeers all over it. Akaashi tore open the wrapping paper, and the gift fell into his lap.  
It was a giant stuffed owl, the colors matching Bokuto’s hair. Akaashi’s eyes widened and he hugged it instinctively.  
“It’s so soft,” Akaashi murmured. “I love it.”  
Bokuto sighed in relief. “I got so worried that you wouldn't approve of it. It was hard finding a gift that I thought you’d like. That’s the reason I was out so late today, anyway.”  
Akaashi looked at him in surprise. “Really? We really are more alike than I thought."  
“Here,” Akaashi handed his gift to Bokuto, “Here’s yours.”  
Akaashi didn't know why he was holding his breath as Bokuto fiddled with the paper.  
“This is amazing!” Bokuto exclaimed. “Akaashi, you’re the best! I’m going to wear it in my next volleyball game.”  
“ Uh, wait, you don't need to do that.” Akaashi laughed. 

He and Bokuto stuck the hat on the owl and propped it up on the bed. It was late and they had things to do tomorrow, but Akaashi didn't want the moment to end. When he finally fell asleep, it was with a smile on his face and one hand resting on the owl.


End file.
